A accident in time
by Dormito-57
Summary: I never expected to met someone like him, never expected to be saved by one of his kind. I used to believe they where only myths and fairtales, but it seems that this tale has more to it. How can i thank him for saving me? How can I help save him? (Dave X Oc story)
1. Chapter 1

The ringing in my ears subdued the screams of the man in front of me. The fiery pain that surrounded my body, the stabbing sentient of the seat belt around me made his touch only worse. Screams came out of my lips unknowingly, making the man wince and his hand touched my stomach which made the scream even louder.

The man in front of me took something out and started to rub it against the seat belt. Soon, the seat belt snapped back, part of it whipping m face, and the rest of it receding back to the inner of the car. I felt more blood trickle down my face as the man apologized, cussing as he tried to calm me down down while looking at my legs and how they where trapped in the crushed space under the wheel.

"Okay, um, I'm gonna try to get you out of there, alright?" He asked, a soft hint of a southern accent drifted in his voice through the ringing in my ears. I bite my lip and nodded.

I watched in pain as he tried to get me out. After ten attempts of pulling back the metal something cut his hand sending a small trickle of blood roll down his hand. After cussing a bit he looked around, and then the metal crushing my legs started to recede when he began pulling again. All the metal around them began to receded back.

He placed one hand on my knee and told me to move them out. I managed to get my left leg out with a little to no pain, but when I tried to move the other one I screamed out in pain after a small movement. I screamed and looked at the boy who was brushing his hands through his hair nervously.

"Okay okay! Calm down now" He said placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm gonna help you out of there, so calm down. I'm gonna help you."

I nodded, tears rolling down my eyes.

He slid his hand off my shoulder and on my back, and then placed the other hand under my legs. He lifted me up, and gently got my leg out from under the steering wheel, then out of the car. He walked a little ways away, and then just held me. He didn't make any movement to set me down.

I rested my head on his shoulder and held my hurting stomach. The world was receding into darkness, and my body was being to grow numb. I looked up at the boy, his red eyes showing from behind his shades at this angle. They where holding back tears for some reason, tears of pain or of emptiness or maybe of grief. I watched his eyes till everything became and they where now forever imprinted in my mind.

**AN: I hope you like this little story! More will come I promise, and I must apologize for it being so short! I will post more on it as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the corner and watched the doctors check on the girl laying in the bed. Her skin a fair pale, and her dark brown hair brushed neatly to her side. She looked at peace. She looked dead.

I watched as my mom and dad came in, began crying at the sight of her. My little brother ran in, telling her to wake up that it wasn't time to be asleep. The only response he got was her chest moving up and down.

I watched as they ignored me and went to the girl who wasn't me. To the girl who was dead with a moving chest.

It's been like this for a couple of days, I would stand in this corner and just watch the body that they claimed to be mine. I didn't feel like moving, I didn't feel like speaking. I was feeling the way she was suppose to be. I was feeling dead. I was scared yet at peace, I was worried yet I knew everything was fine. I was closer death as the minutes pass by then anyone ever knew.

On the fifth day, someone finally came. She was wearing a black dress with red details. Her curly black hair flowed down as her smile was deep and kind. "Jasmine Mannylong?" She asked kindly.

I nodded and looked up at her. "Jazz for short." I added weakly.

She smiled, "Well I'm Aradia, I'm here to collect you!" her almost to cheery voice told me. "Don't death isn't such bad thing!"

I pinched my lips together and felt a shiver go down my spine. I Looked down at my feet and crossed my arms. "Thanks, I guess." I said weakly, feeling something pound inside of me.

She frowned a bit and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Hey cheer up! Death just means new beginnings!"

I closed my eyes and felt a sob break loose from inside of me. From the darkness inside of them I saw his eyes. His bright sad eyes. How they held an unknown back story and how I just made one for him. I shook my head and covered my eyes. I saw his face again, almost as clear as day, and I felt myself break down even more.

I heard the door open and close, and footsteps come our way. The person probable wanted to sit down on the couch and sleep, they probable want to stay the night with my dead body. I stepped out of their way, and backed up into a wall. I began to slid down and feeling hopeless.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to start a new being! What if I forget everyone! What if I don't! I don't to die, I don't to!"

"Then get on yer feet and start living," A deep voice told me, the faint kiss of a southern accent accompanied.

I looked up, and through my hands I saw a familiar blond hair boy with fair skin. He held a hand out for me with a white smile on his face. Slowly I took my hands from my face and placed one on his hand and the other on his wrist and stood up with his help.

"Good girl," He told me and helped me to my body. "Now do you want to do something cool and get back into your body," he chuckled.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you for helping me." I told him before placing my hand on my body's head. Slowly I felt myself sink inside of her. I looked up at the man and smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and placed his hand on my head. He brushed his fingers through it and did a little smirk, "That's what cool guys do, no use thanking me." I smiled and got swallowed by darkness, his warmth still lingering on my head. My mind swirled and I felt pain slowly creep up on me, and when I opened my eyes the once dull lights where now almost blinding.

"Hey, how you feeling?" The man asked, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Alive," I answered with a smile and then with a chuckle, "And hungry."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Thought so. Would you like to have the juice of the gods? I believe they have apple juice in the cafeteria."

I nodded, "That would be lovely Mister..."

"I'm not that old! I'm Nineteen!" He exclaimed. "I'm Dave. Dave Strider."

I laughed and smiled. "Jasmine. Jasmine Mannylong, but my friends call me Jazz."

"Well Jazz, how bout I get you some juice."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctors cam after Dave left, they began asking questions and one even asked if I had to poop, which I did. Never in my life have I ever needed to go so bad till now. I regretted saying, seeing they had me pooping in a very weird thing.

My mom rushed in, tears streaking her face after my adventure of the bathroom bucket. She told me how she never wanted me to drive again, and that I'm so reckless. She kept saying she loved me over and over again and I don't think she's ever been happier or more relieved in her whole life. It made me think, what would have happened if I had let Aradia take me- If I had allowed myself to die.

"Don't worry mom," I laughed through my tears, "I'm right here. I'm living, I'm going to make sure not scare like this ever again!" She wrapped her arms around and muttered I should if I know what's good for me.

Dave waltz in, apple juice in hand, making my mom break her embrace around me. They had a sorts of staring contest making the room full of awkwardness, and then my, as she whips her tears away, stood up and pursued to hug him. "Thank you," She said, "Thank you for saving my child."

That's right, this man saved me, he saved my life two-time now. He pulled me out of my car, out of the metal death trapped. He pulled me up from the wall and helped me back into my body. Dave saw me when no one else could. Was he like that girl Aradia? No he didn't come to collect my soul, to make me fully dead. He came to put life back into me. What was he? What was that girl Aradia? What could they possible be?!

"Your welcome Ma'am." He said with a smile receding from her hug, his pale- almost white skin making my mom look tanner then ever.

"No need to call me Ma'am young man! I'm not a day over thirty!" She said offensive. I chuckled at her lie, her head snapped back at me, "Jazz Enough out of you." She growled making me laugh. "You may call me Mrs. Dani, and what may I call you." She said turning back to him.

"Dave."

Was that his real name, Dave? It must be short for something. Is it David or is it a fake name? Could his real name be something really long and foreign? Could it be a vampire name! What if he was a vampire! His skin is almost white and his eyes are red! Oh God he's a vampire! No Wait he could also be albino, that's more logical than a vampire, but being a vampire would explain how he could see me. God what is he!

"Well Dave, would you mind staying. I'm going to go out to call my husband so he can come and I want him to meet the boy who saved our little girl."

"I'm not so little anymore! I'm seventeen!" I groaned with a laugh.

"I would love to." He said with a smile.

She smiled and walked out leaving me with the guy who could potentially be a vampire.

He smiled as he watched her leave and then turned towards me seriously. His red eyes stabbed through his shades and penetrated through me. "Here's Your apple juice," He said walking causally towards me. His voice sounded calm and natural, but it was a façade. He had something up his sleeves and I'm going to find out what it was.

"Thanks," I said weakly taking it. "I'll pay you back when I can."

He lifted his hand and smirked, "No need, a cool kid can spare some change for the juice of the gods."

Rolling my eyes I opened it and pinched my lips. "So you're a cool kid?" I asked with a smile.

"Really? Out of all the questions you could have asked you asked the most obvious?" He chuckled making it obvious that he knew what was on my mind.

I bite my lip and sighed. "Who are you Dave? I mean what are you! How could you see me, how could you have helped me?"

His laugh was restrained, more force then anything. His body was tense even though he tried to make it noticeable, he was nervous of my question.

"I'm Dave Strider, your average college student!" He said happily.

I guess the amount of how much i didn't believe him showed on my face seeing he scratched his head and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe that." he groaned.

"Better luck next time."

Sighing her sat down on the chair next to my bed and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together under his chin. It looked like he was debating on whether of not to tell me something, and my stomach sinked each tim the clock ticked away.

"You remember how in history you learned about a bunch of hero's who saved the world?" He asked looking up at me, some of his red eyes showing.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled in disbelief, "Yeah. Who hasn't? How does this have anything to do with that?"

He sighed and shook his head. "That's your only clue for now."

"No fair! What clue! I demand answers!"

He smiled and grinned, "Sorry but the Irony is too good! I'll let it dig in your skull for a while and when I think you know it I'll tell you."

"NO! That's so not fair!" I whined.

He shook his head and stood up. "I think it is, payback for all the worrying you made me go through." I felt my face grow hot and sweat from on my palms, what did he just say? I made him worry? Impossible! He barely knows me. "Well I gotta go, can't leave my bro waiting." He took a step to leave and stopped, "See you around Jazz," He said softly before striding out of the room, as if he had to get somewhere fast but didn't want to be caught running.

I heard him talking to my dad, they're deep voices bouncing through the walls. His deep southern accent seemed distant as he told my parents saving me was no big deal. But it was a big deal- it was a hug deal to me. He saved my life when I started to feel like I was already dead. Even my parents knew he did more than save my life. He showed me kindness of a complete stranger, offered me the choose to life or death. He saved in more ways then even I know


End file.
